Hurricane (ShadAmy Oneshot)
by EmersFanFic
Summary: Amy's experiences with storms isn't the best, and when she finds out that a type 3 hurricane is heading straight for their city, she does everything she can to prepare. The one thing she forgot was company. That is, until a certain hedgehog shows up.


A/N: I've been making oneshots for the past couple weeks and totally forgot to post them

3rd POV

For weeks, the weather forecast has been warning of an upcoming hurricane. To be specific, a type three hurricane that was heading directly for their city. While type three isn't the strongest, it is still cautionary to stay in your houses and take shelter throughout the passing storm.

Amy was always prepared for situations like this, except for the part where she's utterly afraid of thunder and lighting storms.

Ever since she was a little girl, any sort of strong wind, violent flashes and sounds, or downpour of rain caused her to crawl under her blankets and cry into a pillow. She's simply had this irrational fear that one day, when a strong storm arrives, it will tear her house down and destroy everything around her.

Over the years, this fear isn't as prominent. Small thunderstorms make her slightly antsy, but she's able to sleep at night. Hurricanes however, they still scare her. She makes sure to have food pre made, candles incase of a black out, and pretty much all of her blankets and pillows displayed across her living room. That becomes her safe space.

While Amy has been preparing for the hurricane, her friends however have not. To them, the type three hurricane is just a storm with some tough winds. Something to admire out of a window on a calm Friday evening. Sonic even said he'd go out on a run just for the fun of it. Everyone had plans for the week of the storm and while they were discussing Amy was attempting to explain why they should just stay at their homes.

"I'm just saying," Amy begins, "A lot of type three hurricanes tend to shift into type four."

Sitting in Sonic's living room, they all converse over current events, what's trending where, and not about the death storm that is about to demolish their town.

At least that's what Amy thinks.

Knuckles beside her, who she is talking to, nods acknowledgingly. He rests his chin upon a fist.

"I have heard of that happening before." He says. He sits beside the pink hedgehog calmly, as if there wasn't a massive collection of rain about to drench their city in any minute. His brows are lax, along with his posture and speaking. Amy shifts her thumbs between her fingers repeatedly; anything to keep her mind busy.

Amy nods back, "This is why you should stay in your house tonight. I know it's just been rain and a few sparks of light the past two days, but the forecast said tonight is going to be one of the worst nights. I almost didn't come over here because of the warning."

Knuckles smirks, "Ames, you'll be alright-" cutting him off is a loud boom that shakes the house. Amy tenses; eyes widening and her hands fly straight to her arms in a tight embrace. Amy curses at the thunder above them.

"Holy shit that was a big one." Knuckles laughs but stops when he sees Amy's composition. His expression softens. "Hey, it's going to be fine. It's just noise."

Amy inhales sharply, but exhales in a more controlled manner in order to calm herself. Knuckles was only half right.

Rouge walks up and gives Amy a partial hug, "Hey hon, I'm going to steal this guy now if that's alright with you."

Smiling, Amy shrugs and gestures with her hands for them go.

"You can take him. I'll see you guys later then, stay safe tonight!" Amy calls, and the two wave goodbye to not only Amy but the others as well.

Amy decides not long after that she, too, should probably head out if she wanted to make it home before the heaviest part of the storm arrives. She says her goodbyes to Sonic and Tails who make it a scene and everyone else eventually yells goodnight. Waving, Amy says her last goodbye and shuts the front door.

. . .

Amy didn't attempt to fall asleep that night. The winds were so strong she could hear her ceiling creek with every blow, or the rain spraying against her windows as if they may penetrate and crack them.

About an hour ago, as expected, Amy's power blew out and she had to light all of her candles. Her entire living room is decorated with different assortments of candles ranging from small and dainty to tall and eccentric. Amy knew what her candles looked like, but with how softly her living room was lit, the beautiful orange hue that illuminated the space was all she could see.

Adding on to Amy's struggles, since the power went out, her phone ran out of battery and she had no way of charging it until power came back.

Amy sits on one of her couches; pillows and blankets wrapped around her snugly. She's holding back tears of panic as a sharp blast of lightning pierces the sky. Her throat is tight, but Amy simply sits on her couch. Around her, small flecks of light illuminate her surroundings and she finds herself dozing off to their glow.

That is until the weather says otherwise.

Amy grabs a loose pillow to carry when the noise happens again. Stopping her motion, Amy frowns. It wasn't the weather causing that noise. Dropping the pillow and standing up cautiously, Amy stands in the middle of her living room. The noise happens again and Amy realizes it is her front door.

She hastily hops to her door, socks sliding against the hard wood paneling, and she grasps the door knob quickly.

"Shadow?" Amy says when she opens the door. Gushes of cold wind pulse against her face and she squints against the straggling rain. Shadow is dripping head to toe, fur matted in many directions but his eyes are wildly vivid.

Lightning shoots down not far behind them; Amy watches it strike a light post and in a panic she exposes an arm and drags the ebony hedgehog inside.

Amy locks the door and turns around. "What are you even doing outside? Do you not see the lighting?" She asks.

Shadow runs a hand down his quills, "Uh... yeah." Amy almost can't believe how reckless Shadow is acting, but her natural instincts come into play as she quickly runs to fetch him a towel and blanket.

When they are situated, Shadow sits next to Amy on her couch. Looking around, Shadow raises a brow.

"I like your candles." He says softly. The orange light radiating off of her candles dances against the bright red of Shadow's eyes. Amy feels her cheeks warm up when she realizes the romantic aura her living room was displaying. That and how beautiful it made Shadow look before her.

"Thanks," Amy replies, grabbing her original pillow, "My power went out."

Shadow makes a sound in acknowledgment, and continues to look at their surroundings.

"So, uh, what caused you to come to my humble home?" Amy asks, resting her chin upon the top of her pillow. She squeezes it tighter in a flinch when a lose branch smacks against one of her windows.

Shadow looks at her, and Amy holds her breath. Something about him at this moment has her heartbeat racing and she can't help but stare.

He leans back against her armrest, never breaking eye contact.

"Being completely honest?" He states, Amy nods and Shadow continues, "I've noticed how worried you've been toward the storm and thought I'd help comfort you. From the looks of it, no one seemed to catch that you were nervous."

Amy's cheeks flush and she is at a loss of words. Shadow, wanting to comfort her? It seemed like a dream. She must be dead; the storm must have already struck her house and she's just dreaming of crazy scenarios.

But as she stares back at the hedgehog, Amy can feel a warmth spreading throughout her chest. It's not hard for her to admit that being alone during the storm sucked.

Swallowing, Amy finds her voice, "Wow, that's really sweet of you. Thank you." Shadow glances away, and if Amy focuses hard enough she might see the subtlest of blush upon his cheeks. Was he not expecting the gratitude?

Amy flinches when a sudden rumble erupts. Shadow notices this and his expression turns determined.

"What do you normally do to distract yourself during storms?" He asks. Shadow's crossed legs beneath him serve as a good arm rest for his elbows; his blanket loosely hanging off his back.

Amy pulls her legs up to her chest, "Well I'm normally on my phone but it's dead." She nudges her head towards where the phone barely visible rests on her coffee table, "Or I watch tv, but my power's out."

Shadow ponders her words. His hands are wrapped around each of his biceps and Amy is inadvertently directed to them. He's very attractive, she thinks to herself. Surprising herself, Amy makes sure not to express any of her internal conflicts as Shadow looks back up at her.

"Talking it is, then." Shadow smirks, and raises a hand facing the pink hedgehog.

Softly laughing, Amy shakes her head, "What are you pointing at me for? I'm not starting."

Chuckling, Shadow raises his hands in defeat, "Alright, Alright, where do I start then..? Let's see," He begins, leaning back into her couch, "Do you know about my ugly situation with Eggman a couple of months ago?"

Amy knew a lot of what was happening with Shadow to be frank. Him showing up at her door wouldn't have been as surprising if the storm weren't active. Amy considers Shadow as a close friend, pretty much since he started hanging out with her crowd. Being a curious hog, Amy couldn't help but introduce herself.

He was a big mope in the beginning. After learning that his purpose of creation wasn't towards the destruction of the Earth and that any prior memories he may have held were implanted, Amy couldn't blame him for being distant.

But he grew on her, and everyone else rather quickly.

"Uh no- what happened?" Amy asks, and ever slowly the rumbles of thunder and rain become faint.

"I was minding my own business one day and he just showed up. He was begging me to join him again and that I was the best he ever had." Shadow says and Amy laughs.

"Wow he's stooped low. What happened next?" Amy asks, smiling.

"I told him to piss of." Amy laughs. Shadow's smirk grows and he continues, "He threw a giant fit. Then, he starts yelling at me about respecting elders- especially mad genius elders such as himself."

Amy laughs into her pillow and her cheeks warm up. "I can't breathe that's too funny"

"Calm down, I haven't even gotten to the best part yet." Shadow says softly, and Amy catches a glint in his eye. She realizes how much she needed the company.

Nodding, Amy keeps smiling into her pillow as Shadow finishes his story.

"Eggman really blew a lid when I turned around to walk away, and apparently he stood up to confront me and ended up falling out of his pod."

"That's crazy. Did you help him up?" Amy asks.

"Nope."

The two grow silent and a sharp blast of lightning hits her house, causing the structure to rattle. Screaming, Amy jumps into fetal position and buries her face into her blankets; hands wrapped around her legs in an unwavering grip.

Shadow leans forward in concern. Amy inhales shakily, body trembling as she braces for another strike.

Gingerly, Shadow places a hand on one of her hunched shoulders and applies a gentle pressure. Amy makes a noise that sounds an awful lot like a whine.

Talking was working, Shadow thinks to himself. But it wasn't enough. Swallowing, he rests his other hand on another shoulder.

"Amy..." He whispers. He feels her shoulders lose tension and watches her lift her face from out of the pillows. Opening her eyes, he frowns when he spots the build up of tears. Amy takes another rigid breath in. "Please don't cry." Shadow says gently, but his words only seemed to make her more upset.

"It was only lightning, Rose. It won't hit the house again." Even though Amy nods in acknowledgment, she can't help but not believe him. Things happen. That unfortunate thing could be another lightning strike.

Amy lifts a hand to wipe her flush cheeks that were moist from tears. She hates that Shadow is seeing her like this. Normally, Amy is on her own. He is still staring at her. His eyes are intense and full of purpose and life. She can still hear the wind howling through her ceiling and stray branches snapping against her windows, but she's lost in the way Shadow is looking at her. Amy's chest flutters with warmth and her stomach knots. Dammit, he had her good.

Amy gasps when she realizes Shadow has grazed a thumb against one of her cheeks. His expression softens, "Please don't cry. It's such a sad expression for someone so beautiful."

Amy's eyes widen and she can feel her heart beating in her chest. Shadow just called her beautiful. Does that mean he likes her? Or is it an admiration? So many thoughts run through her blushing mind and Amy's jaw slacks.

He thought she was beautiful. She thought he was beautiful.

Amy normally isn't one to act on indulgences but right now there's only one thing running brought her mind. Licking her lips, Amy stares up at Shadow and wills herself to ignore the storm outside.

Slowly, cautiously, Amy releases the grip on her legs and brings them up to cup Shadow's face. His eyes are wild and as Amy pulls him forward she stops for a breath incase he pulls away.

Shadow leans down and presses his lips onto hers.

Her fingers buzz where she holds him and her chest begins to flutter to life. Inhaling, Amy urges forward and Shadow doesn't complain.

His hands roam her body until they position themselves upon her lower back, and ever so slowly Amy finds herself laying down with Shadow arching over her. Her fingers graze the quills on his back as he kisses harder.

Amy's mind is in a drunk haze. Her body feels so hot she could walk out into the storm right then and there. The shocking thrills surging throughout her body cause Amy to arch her back in pleasure and she forgets about any of her fears. For now, she enjoys the way Shadow tastes, or the gentle way he shifts his lips against her own.

It's odd to think that he could've been more rough. She flushes at the thought, and thinks to herself he's being a gentleman and not pushing his boundaries. Her stomach flutters.

A few minutes turn into a while before Amy and Shadow stop. Her face is beat red and he holds a distant hunger in his eyes. Her cheeks burn further with blush as she finally registers what happened between the two. Amy smiles weakly, not attempting to get up because she knows she won't be able to.

"I-uh-" Amy stutters, and Shadow above her chuckles airily. He keeps his distance above her, but deep inside Amy wishes he wasn't.

She asses the situation they are currently in; peering down between her and Shadow. Her blankets had shifted down. Looking up, Amy notices his chest is just inches away from her own.

"That was something." Amy musters out, voice hoarse. She can feel herself cooling down, but the blood hasn't left her cheeks yet.

"Yeah." Shadow replies, knitting his brows and smirking. "Glad it worked."

Amy frowns in confusion, "What worked?"

Shadow tilts his head upward and returns back to face the pink hedgehog, "The hurricane passed a couple of minutes ago. It's just rain now."

Gasping, Amy listens closely for the storm outside and just as Shadow said, it was only soft winds and rain. Amy smiles shyly.

"I guess it did."

Unsuspecting, Amy leans up to crash their lips together once again. 


End file.
